Dance under the stars
by Takamiya Sakura
Summary: After the disbandment of Fairy Tail, the members went on their own in a journey. After Natsu and Happy left that letter to Lucy, Lucy decided to go on a journey on her own. After 6 years of travelling, Lucy encounter a town that is suspiciously too holy. (After Fairy Tail 416: WARNING: Contain many spoilers!)


Chapter 1: A town

"Huff huff... Geez, how long can I see a village or a town or whatever place that I can rest at? My feet's already tired~" Lucy complained.

After the disbandment of Fairy Tail 6 years ago, the members chose their own paths and traveled on their own. Gray went on a journey to train and find a way to kill END while Juvia went with him. Erza also went on a solo journey. While traveling, she helped Jellal's guild, Crime Sorciere, in destroying the dark guilds on all over the continent. The Strauss Siblings also went on their own while Laxus trained himself in order to get himself stronger after he realized he's still not strong enough to protect his loved ones, which the Raijunshuu Tribe argued he was already strong. But still theyl followed and rooted him. Gildarts' location was still unknown so the members still doesn't know where he is.

Lucy ever wondered where he is now, even during the Tartarus fight, he did not come.

As for the Dragon Slayers, after the sad but warm farewell with their dragons, they have move on with their on lives and found another goals. Sting continued with his duties, being a master in Sabertooth, which he insisted that Minerva should be the master because she's the former master's daughter. But Minerva declined and said with a smile 'I see that the guild have changed. It has warmth now, compared to before. You are more suitable master than me Sting'. And so he had no choice but to continue in being the master, for the sake of Minerva too, who have given him officially the seat.

Rogue was there to help Sting in his duties and support him. Since he's more mature than him, Rogue can control Sting from doing idiotic acts like Natsu, which Frosch agreed too. Yukino and Lector were also there to support Sting.

With the changes of Sabertooth, Lucy was sure that they are fine.

Gajeel went to find his own 'new goal' with Levy and Lily on his side. At first, he did not want to let Levy come with him, but the midget was getting on his nerve when she keeps on insisting to let her come with him everyday. Of course, Lily just watched at the sidelines, amused with the two who are oblivious to each other's feelings.

With the betrayal of his amused black Exceed and with his throbbing ears from the shouting of Levy, at the end, Gajeel let her come.

Lucy was happy for her best friend of course.

The little blue haired sky dragon slayer and her white Exceed tagged with the Strauss Siblings since Wendy's too young to travel on her own. At first, she argued that she was not alone because she has Charle with her and she was not young anymore because she's already big and strong enough to handle herself, but with the nagging of Charle 'You can't take care of yourself yet!' and the smile but with a devil aura of Mirajane, she yelped a 'yes'.

That scene made Lucy smile. She knows that Charle and Mirajane were only worried for her being, so they can't let her travel on her own.

Lucy stopped walking and gaze at the black yet full-of-twinkling-stars sky. She thought back of Happy and...

"Natsu." Lucy breathed with a puff of coldness.

After she have read the letter from them, she ran out from her apartment and look for them to stop them from going. She looked for them the whole day and stopped at night. That was the second time that she felt ... alone.

Her first was when her mother, Layla, died. After Layla died, Lucy's world became all black. All the colors went with her mother, and just left Lucy alone. But with the help of her maids and Aquarius, which was given to her after her mother died, Lucy's world became colorful again.

And Natsu made it more colorful after they met.

But now that he went on a journey with Happy, Lucy was left again, with the letter that they gave to her.

When she thinks about it, she lost more than one thing this time. Aquarius, Fairy Tail, and Natsu.

Lucy broke down with a sob. Fortunately, Loke was there to help her calm. After she was calm, she have made her decision.

She decided to go on a journey too.

And that's where she is now. All of those events happened 6 years ago. And now, she have become an officially 23-year old beautiful woman (since the tenrou events, she did not age in 7 years).

Lucy's features have not made that many changes. But her face have become more sharp, her hair's length already past her chest, and her height was now about 165-170 cm. She changed her hairstyle when Aquarius' power was infused to her. So after that, she kept her hairstyle that way. The clothes she wore was a white summer dress with a pair of white sandals (the last place she came across was a tourist spot, so she bought her clothes from there).

For the past 6 years of her journey, she have many encounters with many different places and people. She came across with a town that was full of advanced magic, people that are on a journey too, people that knows her because they saw her from the Sorcery Magazine and a town that was full of smiles and laughter. Lucy also came across towns that were affected by the FACE, so at that time, she made money from helping the townspeople in rebuiling their hometowns.

She also acquired more knowledge about Celestial Magic. How the Golden Keys were made, and who made the keys. Of course, this caught the attention of Lucy and ask the old woman, that told her the story, where can she find the key maker. The old woman replied with a frown that the maker of the keys was long gone from this world. That there was also no successor of the maker.

Lucy was sad from this information. But that did not make her stop from looking another way to remake the key of Aquarius.

And that is one of her reasons why she went on a journey.

"O-ouch..." Lucy sprained her ankle from a stone that made her stumble. "You're really an idiot Lucy". Lucy mubled under her breath and sighed.

_I shouldn't be thinking too much of the past_. Lucy thought.

" I should look for a town now, it's already night and I'm tired." Lucy rubbed her right eye in order to erase her drowsiness. She stood up using her suitcase's handle.

"Do you need help, Princess?" A voice said behind her back.

"Waah!"

"I'm very sorry Princess. Is it punishment?" Virgo said with an expressionless face. She gave a hand to Lucy.

"I thought you already stopped that habit of yours, popping out of nowhere. And no, there will be no punishment." Lucy replied while accepting Virgo's hand to stand up.

"It seems that you have hurt yourself." Virgo stated, refering at the now- purple- bruised ankle of Lucy.

"I sprained myself from being an idiot." Lucy laughed. Virgo just stared at her ankle.

"I think it would be better if Princess will stay here and I will look for a shelter that is close by." Virgo suggested.

"That would be better." Lucy smiled.

Just before Virgo left Lucy on her own, she made a fire first so that Lucy will be protected from the coldness of the night and treated her ankle. When the fire was made, Lucy was lost in thought. From the look of Lucy, Virgo already know that the Celestial Mage was thinking again about a certain Dragon Slayer.

But Virgo just let her be. After treating her ankle, she left Lucy.

During the time that Virgo was looking for a shelter, Loke popped out from nowhere and scared out of wits of Lucy. Of course, he flirt with her with his usual pick-up line, but stopped when he saw the sprained ankle of Lucy. So he treated it again, in which Lucy kept on saying that Virgo already put ointment in it, with the help of Aries. They put a wool on it in order to be not strained much. Lucy thanked Loke and Aries and told them to go back to the Celestial World. Loke insisted that he will till accompany her to protect her from danger since Lucy was left unguarded with a sprained ankle. But Lucy shook her head with a 'no'.

"Are you still sure you're okay with being alone?" Lucy flinched a little after the word 'alone' was stated, but she know that Loke didn't notice it.

"Yeah, besides I think Virgo is already coming back." Lucy smiled.

Loke smiled in return. He knows that in 6 years of their travelling, Lucy became stronger. She and her Celestial Spirits became closer. She can now feel where is her Celestial Spirits on the Earthland or when are they coming back. That's why Lucy knew that Virgo was already on the way back because Lucy can feel her. Another thing that made Lucy stronger is she can now control the power of Aquarius that was given to her by the Celestial Spirit King.

Loke was happy and proud of Lucy.

"Say 'hi' to Aquarius for me." Lucy smiled warmly.

"Sure." Loke pushed his glasses and went back to the Celestial World.

Not a few seconds later, Virgo came back.

"So, how's the search?" Lucy asked while stretching.

"I have found a town not far from here." Virgo stated, with a little worried expression.

"Well, we could stay there for the night. And since I'm almost broke, we could find a job from there." Lucy stood up carefully with the help of Virgo.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Virgo said.

With the right arm of Lucy on Virgo's shoulder, Virgo's left arm on Lucy's waist and her right hand dragged Lucy's suitcase, they started on walking.

* * *

><p>The walk was silent, but not awkward silent. During the walk, Lucy noticed that Virgo was too silent. Virgo was usually always asking her how she is, or keep on asking for her punishment. But this time, she was <em>way<em> too far from her usual self. Lucy noticed this after she came back from her search.

But Lucy left Virgo with her thoughts until they arrived on the town.

From the outside, the town was surrounded with the big and high wall. And from the looks of it, it is highly guarded, since the gate looks like will only be opened from inside with a magic.

When Lucy glanced on her Celestial Spirit, Virgo's expression became worse. Her eyebrows were knitted and her mouth gritted. Lucy was taken aback of what Virgo said next.

"Princess, maybe we should not go in after all." Virgo stated with a command and hard like voice.

"W-why?" Lucy squeeked a little, but she was now worried of her Celestial Spirit.

Virgo has an angry face but at the same time, troubled.

"This town is dangerous." Virgo glared at the gates.

"It's just a town...It should not be dangerous. Besides, I'm already tired from walking, and there's no other town or village we can see from here so maybe we can just stay for one night and then we'll leave on the next day. What do you say?" Lucy suggested.

Virgo looked at her Master with a frown. Her master was already exhausted from travelling and yet, she keeps on insisting to turn back and walk away from the town.

Lucy saw the hesitation on Virgo's face.

"Virgo..."

She looked at Lucy's forced smile and sighed.

"First thing in the morning, we should leave immediately." Virgo stated.

"Then it's settled!" Lucy beamed.

They knocked on the gates, hard, and it opened in the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back with another story! I'll update the other one soon so those who followed me, thank you for waiting for me. :)<strong>

**Please review! I really need it. **


End file.
